Good girls go bad Craig one shot
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: what if Craig became friends with a shy girl and make her go bad, but what happens when rumors spread and make them go bad? CraigXOC please comment


**IMPORTANT!**

**IF YOU HAVE NOTHING GOOD TO SAY DONT SAY SHIT DONT GIVE ME TIPS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER I WILL LEARN ON MY OWN I DONT WANT TO HER COMPLAINS ABOUT MY STORIES I DONT WANT TO HEAR 'ITS GOOD BUT' NO BUTS! I HAVE LOW SELF OF STEAM ABOUT MYSELF I GO TO WRITING TO FEEL BETTER SO PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENT BYE CRAIG MIGHT BE OOC A LITTLE BIT SORRY  
**

Name: Melody Ray

Age: 15

About you: you are a sweet/shy girl, your afraid to stuck up for yourself and speak your mind, you're a talented singer, andguitarist you sing or play what you feel, but no one knows you don't talk much you're a smart, so since you're smart people pick on you for being smart and quite, but just because it can't say it doesn't mean you can't think it

Looks/Wearing: you have brown hair that goes to your back and purple eyes you are wearing a white/blue baggy hoody it a aqua blue bean hat, black skinny jeans with aqua blue converse and a black scarf

Love interest: Craig Tucker

I was walking quietly in the school holding on to my books for my dear life I hated coming to school. Don't get me wrong I like the things I'm learning and I like some of my teacher, but I hated the people in it I few friends like Michelle, Kyle, and Stan. Kenny didn't like me much cause I don't wear divulging clothes like most girls her its freezing outside everyday why would I wear a skirt and a tank top with high sluttly heels? Michelle dating Kyle she not like other girls she hates short skirts and reliving clothes as much as I do. Well back to I was doing I walking into this hell whole we call school. And already the whisper and pointing start, oh I forget to mention I'm a virgin! Big the fuck deal well in this school to be cool I need to lose my virginity when I was in 8th grade. No, I'm giving it away to the one I love and when I MARRIED never heard of it look it up! And here come the queen bees Wendy and Bebe they're both the head cheerleader and the biggest whore/sluts in the school. They stop in front of me I sighed

"Well, well look what we have here Bebe" Wendy said how can Stan date her she a complete bitch

"Well Wendy I see a nerdy virgin not much" she rolled her glossily lips i try to walked around them

"Where you going ugly Betty?" Wendy said placing her crawls she called hands on my shoulder her nail were fake and long, but what not fake about her and Bebe?.

"Leave me alone Wendy I just went to go to class" I said in a low tone I try to walk away again then my books were smack down to floor and Wendy stick her foot out making me trip flat on my face breaking my glasses they laughed their wicked witch laugh I held in my tears. For two reasons 1 I was sick of this routine and 2 I got a piece of glass in my left eye I rubbed it trying to get it out

"Hey need help?" I heard a lazy voice I looked up and blushed I saw my long time crush since 4th grade (she in 10th grade)Craig he held his hand out I took it in my and he lift me up. He knee down and picked up my books

"No y-you don't h-have t-to I g-g-got it" I said to him lowly he most of caught it anyways

"Well I want too" he picked up my books and gave them back to me, while I picked up the break piece of my glasses I frown I could barely see.

" um so what's your name?" he asked I frown more. I been in the same grade and class as Craig for 6 years I can't believe he doesn't have the slights idea who I am.

"I'm Melody Ray" I answer I extended my hand for he can shake it, but he just flipped my off I smile it was a nasty habit he haven't broken, but I smile he shook my hand

"Craig tucker" he said back I know that I stuff my books in my waist bag.

"You know you shouldn't let step all over you like that" he said breaking the silent's between us

"I know" I answer looking down at the ground finding the ground very interesting

"Then why do you let them do it?" he asked I shrugged

"I'm just a nerdy virgin" I whisper with venom dripping with every syllable

"I got to go" I walked away from Craig to class

~3 months~

And ever since that day I haven't spoken to him it's been 3 months since I last spoke to him. But the bullying continues, but I did nothing about it why would I it would never help. I was walking near the woods where I lived. It was about 11 o'clock at night. Why should I care there nobody was waiting at home for me. My mother passed when I was 14 which was a year ago and I haven't gotten over it. My dad left me when I was a new born. I had my guitar with me I find a waterfall spree near where I live my mom find it she told me to come here when I want to clear my mind so which is every day. I sat on a rock near the lake where the waterfall pour its fresh water from. I tune my guitar played a few notes and I began to play

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

.com/watch?v=Ii5mzRMwPNs

(I don't think she can sing she **terrible **but this was the only sang I can find about her dead mother)

~Craig pov~

I was walking around the woods near south park. Why you may ask? Well mostly every night a mystery girl playing a guitar and sing and it calms me down. So today I want to meet this girl who sings every night, I scan the woods and saw a girl with a guitar in her hand(he see a dark figure) she sat on the rock and played I sat on a rock near a tree listening to her soft voice, once it was other I open my golden orbs I took a deep breath and walk to the girl. Once I was about a feet away I saw she was crying I saw she had brown hair a purple shirt and black skinny jeans and aqua blue converse and a aqua blue bean they look so familiar. Then it hit me

"Melody?" i called out the figure flinched and turn around

~Melody pov~

I finished the piece I wrote for my mother. The memory of us together can into mind tear slipped down on my guitar once I was finished I broke down to sobs I watched as the clean water crash into the lake below it

"Melody?" a voice called out I turn around to see Craig I quickly turn around and wipe the tears away and put on a fake smile

"What are you doing here?" I asked he slowly walk to me and sat next to me on the rock

"Are you crying?" he asked I shook my head no with my fake smile and laugh

"No why would you say that?" I asked with a grin he just stare at me blankly

"Cause I heard you crying, and your eyes are red and puffy" he answer I mentally curse myself I looked down to the lake

"Well yea" I admitted he nodded

"Why?" he asked lowly I thought about should I tell him or keep to myself I was in a mental war with myself

"My mother passed away" I answer lowly tears pour down I told my mom everything what happen in school and she help me through it and know she gone and I need her I cried harder I missed her. Then I went from the cold breeze air of south park to a warm cozy place I open my eyes to see Craig pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I had no idea" he said he rock me back and forth I wipe my tears away

"It's ok, you didn't know nobody knows" I whispered he stroked my head I missed the comfort of being in some bodies arms again. It was next to feeling as if someone care. He pulled away slightly to look at me he wipe my tears that had slipped and I missed to wipe away I grin he was so sweet

"So you're the mystery girl that been singing her almost every night?" he asked I blushed he been listening to me sing? I looked down and nodded, he pulled my face up slightly to look up my purple orbs meeting his golden orbs

"Well I just glad its you and not some slut who got talent" he comment I giggled at his comment

"Hey there the real smile I was looking for" he chuckle he knew when I was faking my smiles? no one never notice I hugged Craig tightly

"Thank you" he hug me in return

~3 months later~

It's been 3 months since that day and me and Craig became close I find out that he was in a band with Clyde, Token, Tweek, Michelle, Kenny, Stan and Kyle called 'Distant' and Bebe is the leader singer. Michelle was but then she had to sing with Bebe she drop out, so she the lead guitars, he afford me, but I refused I am terrified to sing in crowds. But when they have a concert or party I am always there to support him he hasn't told anyone I could sing or play the guitar. Which I was glad for he been faithful to me as a good friend. And he been helping me to stand up for myself. I was walking into class for math.

"Hey Mel Bebe having a party wanna come?" Craig asked with a smile I was shock Bebe party why would she asked if I want to go to her party?

"Um, Craig Bebe doesn't like me" I resort back he just grin and shrugged

"She said I can invent anyone so I want you to come" he shot back

"But she didn't mean-

"Look your coming you need to get out more and I don't care you'll be with me and I will stand by you, pweas" he did a puppy dog face I rolled my eyes how can I say no so I nodded

"Great pick you up at 6" he cheered I giggled the teacher walked in so we took our seats I could wait about tonight

I was at home I was getting dress for the party I put on a red long skirt that went under my chest and down to my knees and a pink shirt that sleeves fell to my shoulders and I wore some pick converse my door bell rang I ran door stairs to see Craig he didn't wore his hat he had a blue shirt and black skinny jeans with black and blue DC shoes I blushed

"Are you ready?" he asked I nodded I got my keys and lock the door and walked to Bebe house

I stood outside the red house I took a deep breath Craig looked at me I can hear the music play it was giving somebody to love by justin Bieber I didn't like his songs they were so cliché and kind of boring to me(yep) we walked in I saw a disco and light color lasers and the blinking light that can blind a human eye. we walked up to his band they all grabbed their mouths when they saw me. I never wore a skirt and my boobs were pretty big I blushed and hid behind Craig who chuckle. He move to the side and I move to side behind him again

"Wow Melody you are hot you have so many damn curves in the right places" Kenny said with his perverted smirk I hid behind Craig again

"WHY IS SHE HERE!" I heard a screech called I rolled my eyes and to see Bebe Craig grabbed my waist pulling me to him I felt myself blushed darker

"You said I can invent anyone so I invented Melody" Craig answer

"I said anybody not a _it!" _she yelled pointing a accusing finger at me I was pissed

"Well guess what bitch I am fucking here so deal with it!" I shouted and I flipped her off she step back I smirked she glared and stomp away

"YEAA!" the boys shouted they all tackle me into a hug I laughed

"that's my girl, I make this good girl go bad" Craig chuckle I blushed and from there we party and dance but I didn't drink it was fun even if I was at Bebe house I made the most of it.

I was smiling for the past 3 weeks Craig took me to parties almost every night I flipped off my teacher, I almost got in a fight it was fun being bad. Craig said I had to take risk and I had nothing to lose so I took that risk I was always in trouble, but I didn't care so right now I was walking to my locker and guess what I find the two sluts

Hey, Ugly Betty I notice you are close to Craig" Bebe scowled at me

"Yea what of it?" I snapped she looked shock but subside it not use to me snapping at her I smirked in amusement

"Oh come Bebe I think she needs to know at least" Wendy said I looked at her know what

"What?" I asked Bebe sighed she nodded

"Well Craig doesn't really care about you, he just dare to be your friend then dump you" Bebe answer with a straight face, I shook my head no

"we can prove it if you don't believe us" Wendy said I nodded they started walking I followed them we stop at the boys locker room. Wendy bang on the door I arched my brow

"Just make sure your paying attention

"listen" Bebe whisper and I did

"So Craig when are you going to dump that chick?" I heard Cartman I rolled my eyes

"Um, well maybe today in class she getting kind of annoying" I heard Craig my heart dropped I love him I think, I think I do because my heart never hurt this much since the day my mom passed

"Why dude she a real nice girl?" I heard Kyle

"And she has curves in all the right places" Kenny comment

"Well she just to…I don't she so quiet and weird" I heard him answer again

"so this whole time you were playing her?" Stan said

"Yea, pretty much I thought I like her but she so clinging" I couldn't hear anymore I ran out with tears burring down my eyes my air caught in my wind pipe I should have known I should have known! I ran to the class during lunch hiding and crying he wants to dump me then I'll dump him first(they are not dating but dumping as not being friends ok?) my heart haven't hurt this much since the day my mom pass away, and on that day it hurt as if I was stabbed in the head, leg stomach and heart

~Craig pov~

(this is when Melody left ok)

"Man, April is a nice girl" Clyde said I nodded

"she is but she not one for me, you know" I told my best friend he nodded then a slyly grin grew into place of his face

"so who is for you? Melody~~" he teased I felt my cheeks burn I simply flipped him off

"Yea Melody will be good for Craig" the red head jew said I nodded I kind of like Melody she wasn't like other girl who are sluts or whore she nice talent and everything I could think of

"well screw you guys I'm going home" Cartman said I arched my brow we're still in school how the fuck can he go home?

"whatever" Kenny said trying to fix his messy blond hair

~Bebe pov~

Melody ran away crying me and Wendy high fived this was the best plan I ever I had in years. I like Craig and he try to replace me with her and I am not going to let some ugly girl ruin my chances with Craig he is hot. I looked at Wendy she had a smile about a minute later Cartman came out

"did it work?" he asked in a whisper we nodded he smirked with amusement then went back to serious

"So where my cut?" he asked I rolled my eyes and pulled at a bag of cheesy poof he grabbed the bag out my hands he began to hug it and kiss and what not I rolled my eyes then Craig came out I through my arms around him

"Craigers you are in a surprise of your life~" I sang he sighed and rolled his eyes

"Woohoo" he saracastly said I smirked

~Melody pov~

I was waiting for Craig to come I was so pissed I was outside where the whole school could see he hurt my heart and he played me and I am so sick of people mistreating me. I couldn't take it. I help him write a song for the 'south park you got talent' contest that's going to be seen around the world! He change me I was shy and quite now, I'm a bad girl I stop wearing my baggy hoody wear clothes that are some what tight, but not that slutty type like causal way. My grade went down, but still good. I heard the bell rang I saw Craig I walked up to him. He said I was a bad girl time for this bad girl to kick it up a notch

"Hey, Mel I want to tell you-

"Me first!" I snapped he nodded

"Craig I thought you were my friend! I thought you care but you are another jerk who plays with my feelings and its fucking sick! I trusted you, but I realize I can't trust anybody! I was nothing but a game to you well game over! And to think I loved you! I hate you Craig Tucker!" I punched him across his face he fell to the snowy floor and I ran off tear threatening to fall

~2 weeks later~

I been avoiding Craig I join the gothic kid they call me Rave I started smoking wearing all black I didn't care for life fuck it all Craig can kiss my ass and burn in the depth of hell for all I care. I breathe in my cancer stick and blowing the black smoke for my mouth looking at it blankly. I dye my hair black to match my emotions. I looked at the black smoke and it fade away in the wind

"Melody" I heard a whisper that's not my name anymore Melody die I'm Rave so I didn't respond

"Melody" the voice called louder but I continue to smoke my cancer stick in peace

"RAVE!" they finally gave up call me by my name I turn to see Kyle I rolled my eyes

"what?" I spat he walked up to me with Michelle I haven't seen them in 1 week and to come to think about it Michelle and me look alike she had purple eyes and black hair but her hair is shoulder length I just kicked that thought out

"what happen to you?" Michelle asked I shrugged

"Life you know do some crazy shit to you" I blew the black smoke in her face she coughed once she stop she glared at me I shrugged

"Look this is not the right way to deal with stress" Kyle said I shrugged and stuck more on my cigarette blowing in his face

"it works for me so back off!" I shouted he just took 2 steps back I smirked

"We can help we are your fri-

"FRIENDS I HAVE NO FRIENDS SO FUCK OFF!" I shouted they just sighed left I went to get another cigarette, but had none.

"fuck" I groan

"what's wrong Rave?" Henrietta asked I looked at my goth companion I sighed

"I'm out of cigarettes, I'm going to get more" I answer with a sigh I got up I walking to my locker were I have about 10 more boxes I dragged my feet to the ground bored in need of a cigarettes, but I stop in my tracks I heard voice around the corner it was Bebe and Wendy

"So you are singing the song Melody wrote?" I heard Wendy asked to her bitch of a friend she squeals

"Yes, me and Craig are going to singing together and he'll know we are meant to be" she sighed dreamily I rolled my eyes

"And it was so easy to trick Melody into believing Craig was using her she so stupid" Wendy said with her high pitch voice it was so annoying

"Yea, I know, but who cares cause I'll be sing with Craig and not her" Bebe cheered she closed her locker happily and walked down the hall with her fake plastic ass friend. I walked out from the corner once they were gone, I crossed my arms and lean against the locker

"That's what you think" I smirked I had a idea ready to go

~1 week later~

I stopped smoking for a week I train my voice for that whole week and picked out a outfit to wear at the show case. I walk back stage and went to a changing room I quickly got change, put on so make up and left, I saw Bebe changing room. I slowly creak the door open to see all her friends and herself there I smile I saw a bag with all their stuff I grabbed it and I closed the door and put a chair under the knob making it lock I smirked once I heard the door knob shake

"the doors locked" Wendy said I smiled

"see you bitches in school!" I called

"Melody?" they shouted in a unison

"Yep bye" I ran out I grabbed threw their bags in the trash I grabbed a mic I made sure no one saw me

"Ok give it up for Distant!" the announcer yelled I smiled as all the boys got on the stage the music began to play I couldn't wait. I watched as Craig sang I smiled and I got ready for my part

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go

.com/watch?v=Ix5z1bRz4Sc

I was sweating and panting as Craig held me in his arms. once I got stage he was so fucking surprised I smiled at the memory where his mouth dropped I pecked his lips he brought me to a hug and of course I return it

"I'm so sorry" I whispered In his ear

"I love you too" he cooed in my ear my eyes widen tears ready to fall I thought he was going to say it was ok, but I didn't expect that. I hugged him tighter he lift me off my feet and span me around I laughed

"I love you too Craig tucker" he brought me to a sweet loving kissing. I felt something wet brushing my bottom lip, it was is tongue. I tease him by not opening my mouth keeping it tight shut, he growled playfully he bit my lower lip I gasp and he stuck his tongue in my mouth he didn't leave one spot in my mouth un-touched trying to memorized it al.l I moaned as he groan. We pulled away for the thing we need to live and to be together its called oxygen we pulled away

"Will you be mines?" he asked as he placed his forehead against my I smiled and nodded quickly

"Forever and always" and we sealed the deal with a kiss and hug the crowd who I pay no mind to cheered and aw I looked up to see we were on the main screen I hid my face in Craig shoulder

"And the winner are 'Distant! Congrates your going to Hollywood!" the announcer yelled I scream and jump up and down. I jump on Craig who simply caught me and cheered. We both pulling each other in a bone crashing hug

"We won we won!" I cheered the rest of the band was going crazy I laughed I was so happy this was the perfect ending. Life is finally looking up for me


End file.
